BrotherxBoyfriend
by FatLie
Summary: Kagome era uma jovem de 15 anos como outra qualquer, mas sua vida começa a mudar quando descobre que sua sua mãe está prestes a se casar de novo... E ela ganhará 2 irmãos!
1. Primeiro dia

Kagome era uma jovem de 15 anos cujo pai tinha morrido quando ainda era criança, era o primeiro dia de aula e ela ja estava to

Kagome era uma jovem de 15 anos cujo pai tinha morrido quando ainda era criança, era o primeiro dia de aula e ela ja estava tomando café para pegar o ônibus.  
Logo na porta da escola já viu Sango, sua melhor amiga, e Miroku, um tarado que perseguia Sango pra todo lado.  
-Oiii, que saudade amiga!!  
-Eu também to morta de saudades! Como foram as suas férias?  
-O de sempre, usar o PC o dia todo, ir ao shopping de vez em quando, e o Miroku dando em cima de mim o tempo todo. Pena que você passou as férias com a sua avó... Agente podia ter saído juntas...  
-Mas pode deixar q final de semana q vem agente sai pra botar o papo em dia!  
toca o sinal  
-O sinal tocou! Vamos para sala! Tomara que agente tenha ficado na mesma classe!

Elas ficam na mesma classe, e depois de uns 20 minutos de aula praticamente só trocando bilhetinhos são surpreendidas pela porta, que é aberta de repente por um garoto atrasado, que como kagome não deixou de reparar, era muito bonito, tinha os cabelos compridos e prateados, e lindos olhos cor de âmbar, que pediu desculpa pelo atraso com o professor, e depois foi se sentar ao lado dela.  
O tempo passou logo, e chegou o recreio, que kagome passou conversando com Sango, até que o sinal tocou de novo e era aula de matemática.  
A professora tinha cara de chata, e logo isso foi provado, quando logo no primeiro dia, ela deu uma lista de exercícios gigante.  
-Professora, logo no primeiro dia uma lista tão grande?  
-Calma, você não deixou eu terminar de falar, por ela ser tão grade, vocês vão sentar em dupla com a pessoa sentada ao seu lado.  
Kagome olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado, que tb estava olhando para ela, e falou baixinho "sacoooo".  
-Nussa, você nem me conhece garota, só pq cheguei atrasado não quer dizer q sou um inútil cuja unica função aparente seja beber agua gelada e mijar agua quente!  
-Que nojo! Fazer o que... Você entendeu a questão numero 3?  
Para o espanto de kagome, o garoto, que se apresentou como Inuyasha, era muito bom em matemática e soube fazer todas as questões e ainda ajudou ela, que era tão boa em matemática quanto um hipopótamo.  
Kagome e Inuyasha se deram bem, e ficaram conversando no resto da aulas, apesar de que eles não concordavam em quase nada do que conversavam, e discutiam o tempo todo, mas ficavam bravos por pouco tempo e já voltavam a falar.  
Kagome não entendia porque tinha gostado tanto de Inuyasha, eles só discutiam o tempo todo, e na maioria do tempo em que conversarem ele parecia ser muito chato, e botava defeito em tudo, mas mesmo assim ela gostava de conversar com ele, mesmo que a conversa fosse uma briga.  
As aulas acabaram e Kagome voltou para casa.  
-Mãe!! Cheguei!!  
-Que bom filha, preciso falar com você!


	2. Converssa MãexFilha

Capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2:**

A mãe apareceu na cozinha, e pediu para kagome se sentar. Ela estava com uma cara séria, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, que kagome não soube decifrar.  
-kagome, o que tenho que te dizer é muito importante, e eu espero que você goste da notícia, eu...  
-Fala logo mãe, o q é??  
-Eu...Eu...Bem...Eu...Vou me casar...  
-O que?!  
-Bem, seu pai morreu já faz 7 anos, e eu nunca tive sequer um namorado, querida, você tem que entender que a vida continua, ninguém vai roubar o lugar de seu pai, mas eu não posso ficar sozinha para sempre...  
-Como assim sozinha? Você já me tem! Não é o suficiente? Eu sou tão horrível como filha assim?  
-Não é isso Kagome... Você sabe que eu te amo... Mas eu também posso amar outras pessoas...  
-Quem essas outras pessoas? Vai me dizer que você vai casar com mais de uma pessoa?? O.O  
-Claro que não Kagome, mas o meu noivo tem dois filhos, e eu...  
Kagome não deixou a mãe terminar de falar... Saiu correndo para o quarto. Ela sabia que um dia a mãe ia se casar de novo... Mas não suportava a idéia de ter que dividir sua tão amada mãe com um outro qualquer que ela nem conhecia.  
bate na porta  
-Kagome, eu sei que você está aí! Vou te levar para conhece eles final de semana que vem, pois nesse vou trabalhar de hora extra, espero que você goste deles.  
Kagome nem respondeu, ficou deitada na cama pensando no assunto, nem desceu para almoçar, acabou dormindo e só acordou no dia seguinte.

Kagome acordou cedo, 6 da manhã, já que tinha dormido muito cedo.  
Aproveitou que acordou cedo para tomar um bom banho, coisa que ela geralmente não faz antes de ir a escola por falta de tempo. Ficou pensando no que sua mãe disse no dia anterior, sobre o casamento. Estava muito nervosa e queria saber como era o noivo de sua mãe e seus filhos. Teria que esperar mais duas semanas para descobrir.  
Não quis demonstrar estar abalada, arrumou muito bem seu cabelo com uma fivela de brilhantes, tomou café e foi para escola mais cedo, a aula começava as 8:00 e ainda era 7:00.  
Ela achava que era a única no pátio, quando percebeu alguém cantado em cima de uma arvore.  
-Hei! Kagome! O que você ta fazendo na escola tão cedo com essa cara de peixe morto?  
-Eu não to com cara de peixe morto, idiota! E você o que faz aqui?  
-Bem, já que eu cheguei atrasado ontem achei melhor me prevenir... Mas você esta sim com uma cara estranha... O que aconteceu?  
-Não é da sua conta!  
-Que seja, mas então eu não vou te passar cola no dever de casa de matemática que eu duvido que você fez!  
-Mas também não precisa esculachar né?! Só porque eu não sou boa em matemática...  
-Ta, então não conta! Eu nem queria saber mesmo!  
-Okay! Então eu to indo!!

Ela admitia que tinha exagerado um pouco com ele, afinal ele só estava querendo ajudar, mas ela estava tão nervosa que acabou descontando nele.  
Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por uma voz:  
-Ei, Kagome, desculpa aí pelo ocorrido, eu não devia ter me metido assim sem nem te conhecer direito e...  
-Não tem problema, eu é que deveria estar me desculpando por descarregar os meus problemas pra cima de você.  
E então Kagome foi surpreendida por um beijo na bochecha, e por um abraço.  
-Tudo bem. Mas me diz: O que está te preocupando tanto para você ficar tão chata?  
Kagome não sabia se batia nele por ter chamado ela de chata ou se respondia a pergunta. Ela não entendia como um simples beijo na bochecha poderia a deixar tão inquieta e envergonhada. Acabou sem nem perceber contar para ele tudo que aconteceu, já que ainda não tinha ninguém na sala. Por fim Inuyasha a abraçou e disse que ia dar tudo certo e que a mãe dela não ia esquecer dela. Kagome não deixou de reparar como ele ia corando ao falar com ela, e como ela acabara fazendo o mesmo. Por que isso aconteceu? Ela só conhecia ele a dois dias, mas mesmo assim gostava muito dele, de um jeito meio estranho.


	3. Cinema?

Inuyasha e Kagome passaram as primeiras aulas conversando, até que deu a hora do recreio, e Sango foi falar com Kagome

Inuyasha e Kagome passaram as primeiras aulas conversando, até que deu a hora do recreio, e Sango foi falar com Kagome.  
-Kagome, eu acho que o Inuyasha gosta de você! E você também gosta dele!  
-Como assim? Ele só me conheceu ontem!  
-Mas mesmo assim vocês conversam o tempo todo! É até engraçado ver como vocês brigam o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim tão sempre conversando e pedindo opiniões um pro outro.  
Kagome corou. Só agora que ela tinha percebido, mas havia contado a alguém que conheceu há pouco tempo sobe o casamento da mãe, mas não havia contado isso nem sequer a sua melhor amiga, que a conhece desde a primeira série!  
-Mesmo assim, isso não quer dizer que eu gosto dele!  
-Sei...  
-Mas é sério!  
-Tudo bem... Preciso falar com você em particular.  
-Tudo bem, vamos para a escada da garagem.

-Sango, fala logo, o que você queria me dizer?  
-Bem... O miroku...  
-O que! O que tem o Miroku? O que aquele pervertido fez dessa vez?  
-Ele, ãh, me chamou para sair.  
-Sem nem tentar passar a mão em você?  
-É, e eu fiquei tão espantada que acabei aceitando e...  
-Ahhh! Você vai sair com aquele pervertido?!  
-Pois é... Mas se você olhar bem ele até que é bonitinho...  
-Bonitinho nada! Ele é um PERVETIDO!  
-Tá Kagome, você já disse isso, e é por cousa disso que eu queria falar com você...  
-Mas...  
-Para de me interromper Kagome!  
-Tá bem, fala...O.O  
-Nós combinamos de ir ao cinema, e eu queria que você fosse junto.  
-E ficar segurando vela? Ahhh, ta bem. O que eu não faço por uma amiga?

O recreio tinha acabado e as duas voltaram para sala de aula. Inuyasha reparou a cara de nervosismo de Kagome.  
-Hey, Kagome, que cara é essa?  
-Não é nada.  
-Ahh, de novo com isso não, diz logo!  
-Bem, A Sango vai ao cinema com o Miroku e ela me pediu pra ir junto, conhecendo o miroku...  
-Bah! Você também fica preocupa por qualquer besteira!  
-Idiota!  
Dizendo isso se sentou e passou o resto da aula em silencio.  
No final da aula Inuyasha foi tentar falar com Kagome.  
-Hey, porque você acha que vai ser tão ruim a sua mãe se casar?  
-Isso não era "besteira"?  
-Você sabe muito bem que eu não estava me referindo a isso!  
-Me desculpe... Eu... Já tava descontando em você de novo...  
-Tá, tá, mas diz logo...  
-Bem eu não sei direito porque, eu já sabia que um dia a minha mãe ia se casar, mas na hora que ela me disse isso, eu não agüentei, fiquei com muito ciúme, sem falar que eu vou te que dividir a casa com mais dois irmãos postiços...  
-Peraí! Já entendi tudo! Eu tenho um meio irmão que é um saco! Mas pode deixar que se eles forem muitos chatos eu te passo os macetes pra lidar com irmãos!  
Inuyasha sem perceber ficou com ciúme de Kagome, pois dois homens iriam morar na casa dela, e homens sem nenhum parentesco!

-Inuyasha, você...-começou kagome, mas foi interrompida.  
-Oi Kagome, oi Inuyasha!  
-Oi Miroku.  
-Algum de vocês viu a Sangozinha por aí?  
-Não. O.O  
-Tá...Desculpa o incomodo!  
-Bom... Tenho que ir, Tchau Kagome!  
-Tchau...  
Então Kagome também voltou para casa, sem terminar de falar para Inuyasha o que ela ia dizer.

Kagome tinha voltado para casa, almoçado, trocado de roupa, e estava no ponto de ônibus esperando um para visitar Sango. De repente sentiu algo em suas costas. Era uma faca.  
-Passa a grana garota!  
Kagome deu a ele os R 3,00 que carregava para pagar o ônibus.  
-Só isso? Você não esta colaborando garota!  
-Eu só tenho isso! Só ia visitar uma amiga!  
-Se é só isso mesmo então você é uma inútil, não tem o porque deixar você viver...  
Nisso ela ouviu o bandido gritando. Virou para trás e viu inuyasha, que havia dado um chute entre as pernas do bandido.  
-Você está bem?  
-Estou -Disse Kagome ainda assustada.  
-Ainda bem que eu estava passando por aqui!  
De repente Kagome sentiu algo escorrendo por suas costas.


	4. Preocupado com ela

Era sangue

Era sangue. Antes de cair no chão o bandido havia esfaqueado a garota. Não era um corte profundo, mas era melhor tapar logo.  
-Ai!  
-As suas costas estão sangrando! Vou te levar a um pronto socorro!  
Dizendo isso Inuyasha pegou kagome no colo e começou a correr em direção ao hospital. Kagome nem reclamou. Ela sentia o cheiro dele, e gostava daquela sensação.

Chegando ao hospital ela foi rapidamente enfaixada e já podia ir de volta para casa. Por sorte o corte havia sido superficial. Inuyasha entrou no quarto onde Kagome se levantava da cama para ir embora.  
-Oi! Você está se sentindo melhor?  
-Estou. Obrigado por me ajudar, eu não sei o que teria acontecido se você não estivesse lá.  
-Tudo bem. Quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa?  
-Não precisa...  
-Eu encisto, vai que acontece mais alguma coisa?  
-Tudo bem .

Os dois andaram silenciosamente por todo o caminho, até que...  
-Hey, Inuyasha...  
-Que foi?  
-Você quer ir ao cinema no Fim de semana comigo, com o Miroku e a Sango?  
-Ãh... Tá bem, eu vou.  
Inuyasha não esperava por isso, começou a ficar muito vermelho, e percebendo isso, Kagome começou a corar também.  
-Chegamos.  
Dizendo isso Kagome tropeçou e ia cair, mas foi segurada por Inuyasha. Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes antes de se despedir. Kagome observava os olhos de Inuyasha, ela não entendia como eles podiam ser tão brilhantes e isso a fascinava tanto.  
Por fim se despediram, e Kagome ficou observando pela janela de seu quarto ele se afastar da casa.

A semana se passou normalmente até sexta feira, Kagome tinha chamado Sango para dormir na casa dela, assim poderiam botar as fofocas em dia e se arrumar juntas para ir ao cinema.  
-Sango!  
-Kagome!  
-Vamos? Se não vamos perder o ônibus!  
-Oi garotas! Querem carona?  
Miroku chegou do nada com a pergunta e elas acabaram aceitando.  
Sango foi ao banco de carona, e Kagome foi atrás, estava pensando na vida, quando ouviu o som de um tapa.  
-Pervertido! Tentou passar a mão na minha coxa!  
-Ai Sangozinha! Você sabe que eu te adoro!  
-Você só ta mesmo querendo se aproveitar de mim, seu safado!  
Dizendo isso sango abriu a porta do carro, que estava parado no sinal. E saiu correndo. Kagome foi atrás.

-Sango!  
-Kagome, eu prefiro ficar sozinha um pouco!  
-Fala sério, ele sempre fez isso e você nunca teve um ataque desses!  
-É... Mas antes eu não gostava dele... Agora que agente ia sair... Ele não podia ter feito isso!  
Kagome ficou sem comentários. Não podia imaginar que Sango gostasse tanto daquele pervertido.  
-Mas pelo menos vá dormir na minha casa como no combinado, afinal, amanhã agente pode ir ao cinema sem ele!  
Sango assentiu e começou a limpar as lágrimas com a manga da blusa.  
As duas passaram a tarde inteira conversando e continuaram acordadas até de madrugada.  
No dia seguinte acordaram tarde, já na hora do almoço, comeram, e foram se arrumar. Elas tinham combinado antes de pegar a sessão da 3:40, e já era 1:30.

As duas estavam penteando o cabelo quando Sango falou:  
-Hey, Kagome, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, acho melhor eu não ir...  
-Ah, mais cinema sozinha não tem graça!  
-Mas você não vai estar sozinha! Vai estar com o inuyasha!  
É claro que isso era um plano de Sango para juntar os dois. Kagome nunca tinha tido namorado, e Sango achava que ela estava precisando.  
-Fazer o que... Ele já deve estar chegando aqui... Não dá tempo de desmarcar...  
Kagome falava com pouco caso, mas por dentro estava inquieta. Seu coração batia forte pela idéia de ficar sozinha com ele numa sala escura... A campainha tocou. Kagome foi atender.  
-Oi!  
-Oi Inuyasha-kun!  
-Cadê os outros? Agente não ia se encontrar aqui?  
-Bem... Ontem depois da aula o Miroku e a Sango brigaram, então ela ta embirada lá dentro fingindo uma dor de cabeça e não quer vir...

-Então vamos só nos dois... Eu não tomei banho à toa!  
- Que nojo! Então vamos...


	5. Plano de aproximação

Kagome dizia isso, mas ficava muito nervosa por sair com ele

Kagome dizia isso, mas ficava muito nervosa por sair com ele. Ela se sentia estranha, pois ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependia de ter chamado ele pelo nervosismo que sentia, gostava da sensação de ter ele por perto.  
Os dois foram a pé mesmo, o shopping não era tão longe, mas sem falar nada no caminho. Quando chegaram, ele pagou as duas entradas, mas Kagome nem percebeu, estava completamente emersa em seus pensamentos. O filme não era muito bom, e quando Kagome percebeu, Inuyasha estava dormindo em seu ombro.  
Normalmente isso faria ela gritar na hora pra ele acordar que ela não era encosto, mas estranhamente só ficou olhando ele dormir até o filme acabar.

Kagome cutucou de leve inuyasha, que ja estava começando a babar nela.  
-Acorda, o filme acabou.  
-Ah...Mãe...Ta cedo...  
-Hey! Eu não sou sua mãe!  
Nisso Inuyasha acordou assustado.  
-Ãh... Desculpa... Dormi em cima de você... Mas que filme chato!  
-Então vamos?  
Os dois já estavam fora do cinema, quando Inuyasha pareceu se lembrar de algo.  
-Ah é... Eu tenho que comprar o presente de aniversario do meu irmão... Quer me ajudar a escolher?  
-Não sei... Do que você acha que ele vai gostar?  
-Sei lá! Ele aparentemente não gosta de nada fora si mesmo...  
-Então que tal um espelho?  
-Ótima idéia!  
Nisso Inuyasha arrastou Kagome pra uma loja de espelhos, segurando ela pela mão, o que a deixou vermelha. Os dois escolheram juntos um espelho bem bonito e foram embora.  
-Ham... Kagome...  
-Que foi?  
-Quer ir à festa do meu irmão? É final de semana que vem, e não vai ter mais nenhum conhecido meu lá...  
-Não vai dar... Tenho compromisso...  
-A é... Esqueci do seu problema familiar... Quer um sorvete?  
-Quero...  
-Moça, me vê duas casquinhas de chocolate.

Inuyasha pegou uma e entregou a outra a Kagome.

-Ah... Desculpa... Eu nem perguntei de que você queria e já pedi de chocolate...

-Tudo bem, era essa mesma que eu queria.

-É que vocês garotas sempre estão de dieta...

-Você está querendo dizer que eu sou gorda?! Ò.Ó

-Não...

-É bom mesmo!

Os dois saíram do shopping tomando o sorvete até que chegaram na casa de Kagome.  
-Tchau Inuyasha!  
-Tchau!  
E dizendo isso deu um beijo na bochecha dela e foi embora.  
Kagome entrou em casa ainda com a mão em cima do lugar que ele beijou, e constatou que Sango já havia ido embora, e sua mãe não estava em casa. Então subiu deitou-se em sua cama e sua cabeça foi inundada por pensamentos, até que dormiu, de roupa mesmo.

Segunda feira, Kagome decidiu falar com Miroku sobre o ocorrido com Sango.  
-Hey, Miroku!  
-Ah, oi Kagome!  
-Você num tem nem vergonha de fazer a Sango chorar e depois nem pedir desculpas não, seu tarado?!  
-Calma, calma, eu posso explicar!  
-Explicar como seu canalha?  
A voz de Kagome estava tão irritada e sinistra que acabou botando Miroku contra a parede.  
-Na verdade foi tudo um truque...  
-O que?? Truque pra que??  
-Bem... Eu e a Sango armamos tudo pra fazer você ir sozinha com o Inuyasha no cinema e...  
Kagome ficou com raiva deles terem armado contra ela, mas também ficou satisfeita em saber que se era tudo um truque Sango não estava apaixonada pelo Miroku. Mas...  
-Espera aí! Mas como você sabia que eu ia chamar o Inuyasha pra ir junto?  
-Eu não sabia, eu realmente chamei e ela aceitou, mas depois você o chamou e agente armou tudo.  
-Então você nunca ia fazer minha amiga sofrer?  
-Claro que não Kagome! Eu já disse! Eu amo a Sango!  
Eles estavam mesmo namorando... Kagome se sentiu culpada por não aprovar o romance, afinal ele parecia gostar mesmo de sua amiga.

-Nunca mais façam isso!

Deu um soco bem dado no rosto dele e saiu.

-Porque sempre sou eu que apanho? –Disse Miroku passando a mão no rosto onde estava dolorido.


	6. Ganhando um irmão

O resto da semana se passou normalmente, mas Kagome ficava cada vez mais tempo com Inuyasha, afinal, agora Sango namorava Miroku, e ela que não ia ficar segurando vela todo dia

O resto da semana se passou normalmente, mas Kagome ficava cada vez mais tempo com Inuyasha, afinal, agora Sango namorava Miroku, e ela que não ia ficar segurando vela todo dia.

Finalmente chegou o final de semana, e Kagome iria conhecer seu padrasto.

Sexta depois da aula saiu para comprar uma roupa nova, pois como a mãe avisou que seria o aniversario do filho mais velho de seu noivo.

Kagome se arrumou muito emburrada, e entrou no carro para ir à casa de festas onde seria o aniversario.

Quando chegou, o padrasto estava a esperando na porta, e tinha uma cara simpática, Kagome já estava se arrependendo de um dia ter dito odiar ele, sem nem o conhecer, mas aí ela vê alguém que não esperava encontrar ali...

Inuyasha!

Kagome não acreditava em seus olhos.  
O noivo de sua mãe era Inutaisho, o pai de Inuyasha, e o presente que ela tinha ajudado ele a escolher, era para Sesshomaru, que era irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, e agora seu irmão também.

Kagome ficou com muita raiva dele por não ter falado isso para ela. Porque ele não falou que o noivo da mãe de Kagome era seu pai? Será que ele achou que ela não ia querer falar com ele? Isso não importava mais para ela. Ela se sentia traída. Não sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele, só que gostava muito de sua companhia, mas agora não confiava mais nele. Ela se arrependia de ter ido aquele dia no cinema com ele... Saiu correndo para o banheiro, e se trancou lá.

Inuyasha foi atrás de Kagome no banheiro, mas essa não quis abrir a porta.  
-Kagome, sai daí! Eu preciso falar com você!  
-Vai embora! Agente não tem nada o que conversar!  
A mãe de Kagome que não entende o motivo do barraco pede que Inuyasha saia e deixe Kagome um pouco sozinha.

Depois de um tempo ele desistiu e procurou uma mesa, onde se sentou de cabeça baixa e permaneceu por todo aniversario não vendo uma Kagome abalada se esgueirar do banheiro para a rua onde tomou um ônibus e voltou para casa.

Chegando lá ligou para Sango, e explicou tudo que aconteceu, afinal, a amiga nem mesmo sabia sobre o noivado da mãe de Kagome.  
-Calma Kagome. Tenho certeza de que o inuyasha tem uma boa explicação...  
-Mas eu não acredito! Por que ele não me disse? Ele podia até não saber que a noiva do pai dele era a minha mãe, mas sabia que o pai estava noivo também! Ele podia ter juntado os pauzinhos e...  
-kagome, tudo vai ficar bem... O Miroku é amigo do Inuyasha e ele vive reclamando que o Inuyasha só fala sobre você, que já estava ficando chato!  
-Será amiga?

Kagome ouviu a campainha tocar, e desligou o telefone para atender. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Inuyasha na porta.

-Sai daqui, eu não vou abrir.  
Nisso voltou para seu quarto, mas a porta do mesmo abriu e era ele.

-Como você abriu a porta?  
-Com a chave!  
-E desde quando você tem a chave?  
-Desde quando eu a peguei na bolsa da sua mãe!  
-Agora além de mentiroso é ladrão!

Kagome começa a dar batidas no peito dele tentando o tirar do quarto, mas ele segura suas mãos e começa a falar.

-Eu juro que eu não sabia...  
-Seu pai ficou noivo e não te falou?  
-Bem... Eu sempre quis ter uma mãe... A minha morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos... Então ele quis fazer uma surpresa... Esperava que eu ficasse feliz...  
-E você ficou? sorriso  
-Ganhando uma irmã como você de brinde... pensativo Quem não ficaria??  
Os dois se abraçaram bem forte, Kagome olhava pros olhos de inuyasha, ela adorava aqueles olhinhos brilhantes dele... Eles foram se aproximando e...  
-Kagome, Inuyasha! Até que enfim eu achei vocês!


	7. Ganhando um amor

**Capítulo 7: Ganhando um amor.**

-Mãe...  
-Por que vocês saíram da festa assim de repente? Eu achei que vocês tinham vindo pra cá porque a minha chave sumiu... Eu fiquei preocupada! E porque você tava trancada no banheiro?  
-Tia, é que a Kagome passou muito mal, aí eu vim com ela até aqui para ela tomar um remédio e...  
-Ai minha filinha ta com diarréia? Então é melhor você ficar em casa mesmo, mas eu tenho que voltar pra festa e receber os convidados...  
-Pode deixar que eu cuido dela direitinho!  
-Obrigado, você é um amor! Tchau pra vocês!  
a mãe sai do quarto  
-Inuyasha! Porque você disse que eu tava com diarréia?!  
-Pra te livrar daquela festa chata... E até parece que aqui nós não temos nada mais interessante para fazer...

-Tipo o quê?

-Tipo isso!  
Dizendo isso ele a beijou.

Mas não foi qualquer beijo. Eles se beijaram até precisarem parar para pegar mais ar, e depois continuaram se beijando. Inuyasha a prensou na porta e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Eu te amo.  
-Eu também te amo.

Depois voltaram a se beijar.  
-Vamos pegar um filme?  
-Vamos.  
Os dois foram na locadora e pegaram o filme de Terror "O Grito". Claro que deram muitos amassos durante o filme, mas já que já era tarde, acabaram dormindo um em cima do outro no sofá.

Acordaram depois das 2 da manhã com a mãe de Kagome os cutucando.  
-Que bom que você está se sentindo melhor querida, mas não acha melhor ir dormir na cama? Inuyasha, já é tarde, então coloquei um colchão no quarto de Kagome para você dormir.  
Os dois que estavam praticamente sonâmbulos de tanto sono foram dormir e só acordaram no dia seguinte na hora do almoço.  
-Kagome...  
-Não enche!  
-Eu também te amo! xD  
-Ahhh, desculpa, ainda tava falando dormindo...  
-Sua mãe mandou eu te acordar pra você ajudar ela no almoço...

Kagome levantou assustada.

-Que horas são?

-Já são 11:00 horas, bela adormecida.

Kagome terminou de levantar, pegou uma muda de roupa e foi no banheiro se arrumar. Depois de tomar um bando, escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo desceu.  
O pai e o irmão dele tinham ido para lá almoçar, e tinham levado uma roupa limpa para Inuyasha.

A mãe de Kagome foi ver um pouco de TV e deixou Kagome encarregada do almoço. Ela fez um frango assado, batata frita e macarão aos quatro queijos.  
-O rango ta na mesa!  
-O cheiro ta booom...  
-E garanto que o gosto também!  
-Nossa! Agora tenho uma namorada prendada!  
Kagome ficou surpresa com a frase. Ele não tinha pedido ela em namoro oficialmente, tinha beijado e ela e falado que a ama, mas não tinha falado nada sobre namoro. Agora que ele tinha falado que ela realmente se deu conta sobre tudo que aconteceu, enquanto as imagens do dia anterior giravam na sua cabeça. Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava ficando vermelha e falou:  
-Pode deixar que ninguém ouviu Vou pedir a sua mão oficialmente hoje no almoço!  
Kagome também não esperava por essa. Era engraçada a idéia dele pedindo a sua mão pra própria madrasta, até porque estava na cara que ela ADORAVA o Inuyasha.


	8. Uma briga

**Capítulo 8: Uma briga**

Todos se sentaram à mesa, que já tinha sido posta por Sesshomaru

Todos se sentaram à mesa, que já tinha sido posta por Sesshomaru.

-Antes dessa maravilhosa refeição preparada pela Kagome, tenho um comunicado muito especial, chocante e perturbador para dizer.

Kagome ficou muito nervosa, mas o nervosismo mudou para vontade de matar ele quando ele soltou:

-Eu sou alérgico a guardanapo, alguém pode tirar o meu da mesa?

-Pode deixar que eu pego.

-A é... Tinha quase esquecido de falar... Eu amo a sua filha.

-O.O

Então ele se ajoelha na frente dela e diz:

-Você me concede a mão da sua filha?? olhar de galã

Nisso Kagome se levanta e da um soco de leve em Inuyasha.

-Idiota. Não precisa de tudo isso.

Então todos da mesa começaram a rir.

O resto do almoço se passou normalmente, e depois os adultos foram tirar um cochilo e o resto foi ver TV. Mas, do meio do nada eles começaram a ouvir gritos vindos do quarto, e depois a mãe de Kagome saiu do quarto furiosa, mandando o pai de Inuyasha ir embora, e esse se foi, levando consigo os dois filhos, tão rápido que nem deu tempo de Kagome se despedir.

-Kagome, você nunca mais vai ver esse garoto, ta entendendo?

-Como assim mãe? Você brigou o Inutaisho?

-Nunca mais me fale daquele traste!

Kagome sem entender nada foi para seu quarto, quando sua mãe ficava nervosa assim era melhor esperar a poeira abaixar, para depois tentar falar com ela.

Ligou para Inuyasha para perguntar se ele sabia o motivo da briga.

-Oii!

-Nossa, você sabe o motivo da briga?

-Não, eu te liguei para perguntar se você sabia...

-Como é que a gente vai fazer para se ver? Eu não sei o que aconteceu mais a coisa ta feia por aqui... Melhor eu desligar porque meu pai ta vindo aí... Amo-te, tchau!

Kagome acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ela não tinha descoberto o motivo da briga, e Inuyasha sempre chegava cedo na escola, e eles precisavam conversar.

Ele ainda não estava na escola quando ela chegou, ela procurou por toda a escola, mas não o encontrou. O sinal tocou e ela ainda não havia o encontrado, foi para a sala esperando o encontrar lá, mas a cadeira ao seu lado ainda estava vazia...

Na hora do recreio tentou ligar para ele, mas caiu na caixa postal.

-kagome porque você está tão nervosa?

-Ai Sango, o Inuyasha não veio hoje, vai que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

-Calma, que eu saiba não aconteceu nada e...

Nesse momento que Kagome se deu conta que ainda não havia conversado com Sango sobre tudo que havia acontecido no final de semana, então sentou-se com ela em um banco e contou tudo que aconteceu.

-Eu sabia que ele gostava de você! Mas quem diria dele ser seu novo irmão heim...

-É...

-Não fica com essa cara não... Eu posso pedir pro Miroku tentar falar com ele.

O pai dele não deixa ele falar com você, mas contra o Miroku ele não tem nada.

-Boa idéia... Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

-E afinal, o que aconteceu pra sua mãe brigar com o pai dele?

-Não sei...

No fim da aula Sango foi falar com o Miroku. Ela não agüentava ver a cara de desanimo de sua amiga...

-Nossa! Essa história ta parecendo até novela!

-Ta, mas você vai ou não vai ajudar?

-Claro que vou Sangozinha! Por você eu vou até o fim do mundo!

Sango sente a mão de Miroku em lugares indevidos e dá um tapa nele.

-Pervertido!

-Calma Sangozinha... Isso dói!

-Você ainda não viu nada...

Sango não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Miroku a puxou para perto dele a deu um beijo.

**OoOoOoO**

**oie**

**Nossa, cada vez que eu leio essa fic eu me odeio mais por ter escrito ela... T.T Acho imprecionante que ela ja esteja no capítulo 8 (claro, com esses capítulo pequenos... ¬¬)...**

**Mas mesmo achando essa a minha pior fic ainda tenho um carinho muito grande por ela já que é a minha primeira fic... Acho que é por isso que resolvi postar ela aqui...**

**Thank's a todos que estão acompanhando ela até agora e pelas reviews!**

**Kissus ;**


	9. Aishiteru

**Capítulo 9: Aishiteru**

Passou se a semana sem nenhuma noticia de Inuyasha. Kagome não conseguiu descobrir porque a mãe tinha brigado com Inutaisho. Kagome estava com muita saudade do inuyasha chamando ela de burra e consertando seu erros em matemática. Até ela achava isso meio patético, mas aquele hanyou conseguia mesmo tirar ela do sério...

-kagome, temos notícias!

-Do inuyasha?? olhinhos brilhando

-Aham, o Miroku consegui falar com ele ontem. Ele foi a casa dele. Ele ainda mora na mesma casa.

-Como ele esta? Quando agente vai se ver?

-Calma! Ele pediu pro Miroku te entregar essa carta.

FLASBACK

-Que bom que você veio aqui... Eu precisava mesmo falar com você...

-Pode deixar que eu e a Sango vamos ser os cupidos pra vocês...

-Como assim?

-Você acha que eu sou idiota? A Kagome contou tudo pra Sango, que é claro me contou depois!

-Eu ainda não sei por que o meu pai brigou com a mãe da kagome...

-Eu preciso ir agora, que se não eu me atraso pro jantar, mas você quer deixar algum recado pra Kagome?

-Claro! Um monte de coisas! Espera aí que eu vou escrever um bilhetinho...  
20 minutos depois...

-Bilhetinho? Isso aí esta mais pra um livro!

-Nem pense em ler antes de entregar! Olhos pegando fogo

-Pode deixar! Tchauzinho!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Então kagome pega a carta. Na frente do envelope estava escrito: Só abra em casa sentada na sua cama.

Ela correu para casa, subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou no quarto. Estava sozinha em casa. Se sentou na cama abriu o envelope, as mãos começando a suar.

"Kagome,  
Não sei por que os nossos pais brigaram, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a gente. Não sei quando e como vamos poder nos ver de agora em diante, mas saiba que eu te amo. Aishiteru. Sei que vamos descobrir o motivo da briga e dar um jeito nisso. Já tenho uma idéia mais ou menos na cabeça... Agora fique em pé, de três passos para trás, e se vire."

Quando fez isso recebeu um beijo na boca de um certo hanyou que estava pendurado em uma arvore perto de sua janela.

-Há quanto tempo! Tava morrendo de saudades! pula a janela

-Eu também! Como você conseguiu chegar aqui?

-Eu disse pro meu pai que ia dormir na casa do Miroku.

-Hei! E você está pensando que vai dormir aqui?

-Vou sim! Algum problema?

Nisso ele se joga deitado na cama dela e dá um bocejo.

-Tenho sim! Aqui em casa tem uma regra: Nada de garotos no mesmo quarto que garotas a não ser que fossem maridos!

-Ah, que não seja por isso! Kagome quer casar comigo?

-Não sei... Vou pensar... Pronto, já pensei! Sim!

-Bem, então eu vou sair para comprar as alianças e já volto...

-Não... Faça isso outro dia, hoje posso abrir uma exeção à regra...

Kagome falou enquanto voltava a se sentar na cama e beijava Inuyasha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**oiee**

**milagres acontecem: eu postei!**

**resposta a carolshuxa: siim, podi postar siim! :) Na verdade essa fic ja esta pronta e eu ja postei ela na comu "Fics de Inuyasha" com o nome "sentimentos confusos", mas voce pode postar em outra se quiser. n.n  
**


	10. No dia seguinte

**Capítulo 10: No dia seguinte**

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou com Inuyasha a cutucando.

-Bom dia minha linda!

-Que horas são? Vou chegar atrasada...

-Hei, hoje é sábado!

-Ah é...

-Você fica linda com essa cara esquisita de quem acabou de acordar!

-É melhor eu ir tomar café... Bem eu gostaria de você poder ir junto... Mas já que não dá... Eu volto logo!

-Eu desci pra usar o banheiro, e tinha um bilhete da sua mãe em cima da mesa. Ela disse que vai fazer hora extra no final de semana e que só ia voltar pra casa depois das 19:00. Então eu arrumei a mesa pra gente tomar café!

-Obrigado...

-Você ainda ta com sono?

-Claro! Você não me deixou dormir ontem à noite!

-Vai me dizer que não gostou?

Kagome sorri, se levanta e da um beijo nele.

-Vou entender isso como um sim.

O café da manhã estava lindo. Tinha de tudo na mesa, bolo, café, pão de queijo...

-Gostou minha linda?

-Duvido que foi você que fez!

-Ahh, ta bom! Eu encomendei numa padaria!

-Mas obrigada mesmo assim! Está tudo perfeito!

-Vamos fazer o que depois?

-Sei lá... Ir no cinema??

-Pode ser, podemos chamar o Miroku e a Sango.

-Aham.

-Vamos comer e ligar pra eles senão fica tarde.

-Como assim tarde? Ainda é de manhã!

-Querida, você já olhou o relógio? Já são duas da tarde.

-Jáááá?

-Pois é... Acho que hoje ninguém almoça...

Eles comeram e kagome foi ligar pra Sango enquanto Inuyasha tomava banho.

-Amiga! Quer ir ao cinema?

-Nossa, que astral! O que aconteceu que eu não sei?

-É uma longa história... Mas você vem ou não vem?

-Claro que vou!

-Ta bem, chama o Miroku também.

-Okay, tchauzinho!

-Tchau!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Depois de meio século eu volto! \o/**

**Credo, esse capítulo ficou pequeno até pros meus padrões... **

**Depois eu posto mais, talvez ainda hoje... Só falta eu betar antes de postar...**

**kissus ;**


End file.
